A New Era
by amberlillygrace
Summary: A long ago prophecy is being rewritten, and a new Alicorn is the only one who can fufill this. But first, she must find the three guardians, and battle for Equestria. And their lives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Princess Celestia slept peacefully in her bed, well, that was until she was awoken by a squirming below her bed sheets. Immediately alert, horn glowing gold, she tossed her bed covers back. However, all she could see was a spiralled cloak on her bed, lifting it up, she saw a white unicorn with a dusk radiating mane. The young filly was sleeping, peacefully squirming whilst light snores escaped her nostrils.

Smiling in relief, Princess Celestia got up to alert her guards on the baby stowaway, looking down one last time at the sleeping filly; her eyes were drawn to the babies back. As the filly had shifted places, her wings were on full view for all to see.

Celestia was dumbfounded. This was impossible. It couldn't be could it? It could. All those years ago, with the male alicorn she had loved, who had died on unnatural causes, this was his child. Their child. Drawing in a sharp breath, her sister Luna awoke too.

Seeing her older sister in seeming distress, she put a comforting hoof around her neck.

"What troubles you, dear sister?" Luna rich voice questioned.

"Luna, it seems you are an aunt," replied Celestias regal voice.

"What?! Don't tell me his child has finally come."

"She has and it seems she resembles me, but there is one curious thing about my new born daughter."

"What? Relieve my curiousity, and tell me, dear sister."

"Her cutie mark has already appeared, and it is that of the prophecy and on the precise date too."

"Wow, who would have thought it would have been your child?"

Nodding in agreement, Princess Celestia wondered how she would present her new royal daughter to the people.

Adding to that, when would the guardians appear?


	2. Chapter 1 : Making New Friends

Chapter 1

One year had passed since Celestias daughter had emerged. Her daughter was named Princess Melody, beloved by her people, and could control the elements, and time and space. However, she could not control it easily, and Celestia, worried about her daughter, sought to find the Three Gaurdians. Without them, Princess Melody's power may corrupt her innocent soul.

So, the oblivious young princess was sent to school in Ponyville, but in a disguise. Ever since she could toddle around on her four legs, she was able to transform into different appearances. This was why the hidden princess was standing in front of the class of thirty, disguise of a yellow coat and blue mane intact.

"This is Dopey, our new student, I am sure you will all treat her kindly, and welcome her warmly!" announced Miss Cherry Blossom.

Staring at the class, who were seemingly bored and uninterested, she felt one pony's gaze burning into her. She looked across to see Diamond Tiara, who had a light pink mane and pale purple hair with a light stripe, looking at her and sneering. Melody evenly held the snobby Earth pony's gaze until they both finally looked away.

"Now where shall you sit? Oh! How about… next to Applebloom?" Miss Cherry Blossom said.

Nodding, Melody made her way down to sit next to Applebloom, but, as she passed Diamond Tiaras desk, she stuck her hoof out, causing Melody to land in an undignified heap. To Diamond Tiaras disappointment, she got up and continued to sit next to Applebloom as if nothing had ever happened. Smiling at the newcomer, Applebloom whispered to her.

"I'm Applebloom its nice too meet you."

"Likewise, I am M-Dopey."

"Well, M-Dopey, what's your cutie mark?"

Sighing sheepishly, she showed Applebloom her bare backside. "Don't have one yet, what about you?"

Smiling, Applebloom replied "Me neither, I don't know why, but it _is _pretty fun not having one gives you tons of opportunities."

In the next three months, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie became good friends with Melody, or as they thought, Dopey. She became a qualified member of the Cutie Mark crusaders, which also resulted in relentless bullying from Diamond Tiara and her friend, Silver Spoon. Each time, Scootaloo gave her courage that one day they would get amazing cutie marks and show up Diamond Tiara and her posse, Sweetiebell gave her hope that Diamond Tiara would maybe one day become a nicer pony, and Applebloom faith that each day would be better.

After the three months were up, Princess Melody decided to reveal her true identity to her class mates. On a delightful spring morning, Melody came in to her classroom to overhear Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking about her.

"Princess Melody is so cool! She's really pretty too! Plus, I can't believe she is Princess Celestias daughter!" exclaimed Silver Spoon.

Putting her muzzle in the air Diamond Tiara spoke "Well, she's really nice too, but _really_ selective about her friends, I haven't told anypony this yet because I don't like to brag but _I'm _her best friend!

After hearing that, a large crowd formed around Diamond Tiara in amazement. Chuckling to herself, Melody sat herself down next to Applebloom.

"Hey Applebloom I need to tell you something, you see –"

Melody was cut off but Miss Cherry Blossom entering the room.

"Good morning fillies."

"Good morning Miss Cherry Blossom."

"It's nice to see you are all her, now before we start registration we-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the classroom door. Rushing to open it, the class saw her muzzle drop in amazement, the rest of the class following her example as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight entered the room. At once, everyone bowed, except Melody.

Princess Celestias voice filled the classroom as she spoke, "Pardon the intrusion, but I need to tell you all something important. In this very room, is someone of great importance, who would like to tell you all something. Please come up at once.

At once, Diamond Tiara made her way up to the front, "Hello, dear classmates I would like to-"

She was cut off as Melody came up in front of her. "Dopey, what are you doing? The Princess wanted me to tell you all something!" barely concealed venom dripping from her voice.

Diamond Tiara listened in amazement as Dopey looked at her disdainfully and said "I am Princess Melody."

Snickers were heard in the room as Diamond Tiara said, "How dare you? You claim to be Princess Melody? You should be arrested for saying false lies!

Smiling, Melody transformed herself from her Dopey appearance to the one of the royal white and dusk haired alicorn she truly was. Gasping in astonishment, Diamond Tiara stammered "You're the princess? All this time?

Nodding her head, she turned to her astonished classmates.


	3. Chapter 2: Organising

Chapter 2

"I apologise for startling you, believe me, it was not my intention. However, Diamond Tiara, I have one thing to say to you."

Diamond Tiara creepy forward willingly, fooled completely by the pleasant tone the princess spoke in, which truly masked the resentment nestled within her voice.

"You are a soulless monster."

These words shocked Diamond Tiara, as she shrank back, daring a peek at her classmates, who looked disgusted with the young filly and shocked at their highnesses outburst. Bursting into noisy tears, she ran aimlessly out of the classroom, in attempt to shy away from the accusing stares of her classmates.

Smiling in satisfaction, Princess Melody turned to her mother, only to be met with a reprimanding glare of disappointment. Brushing it off, the young alicorn spoke once more.

"My friends, over the past few months here I have been observing your behaviour curiously, which some enlightened me greatly, others merely bored me. However, when I came here, I did not expect to have three such great friends, Applebloom, Sweetie, and Scootaloo. As thanks for their friendship, they have been welcomed to stay in Canterlot with me and my family, and will be aided on finding their cutie marks by some of the top sport ponies around.

_\- Time Skip -_

"Gee, thanks Melody, but I don't think I can come, my big sis needs me on the farm."

That was Appleblooms concerned voice.

"Me neither, Rarity might need me to help her as well, she has a big order coming in, but not much time."

That was the ever helpful Sweetie.

"I can't come! Rainbow Dash is finally going to teach me some new tricks on my scooter!"

That was Scootaloos enthusiastic voice.

Melody held up her hoof for silence, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Worry not my friends, for it is all arranged. Your sisters were eager to let you go, saying you needed to explore somewhere other than Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash agreed to tutor you after your visit as Clouds Dale needed her anyway."

And with that, grins broke out among their faces as they cheerily hoofed each other.

Little did they know, someone was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

**DISCLAIMER! I know it's not very interesting right now, but I promise it gets better!**

**Please stay with me!**

**I'll update soon, but until then.. **

**Avoir!**


	4. Chapter 3:Trouble On The Way

_Chapter 3:Trouble On The Way_

As the young fillies boarded the train in excitement, cloaks shielded them from the peering eyes, a minor precaution when travelling with royalty. Chattering excitedly amongst themselves, they were approached by a white mare with spookily glowing crimson eyes.

"I apologise for asking you this, but could you please give me instructions for what train I must board in order to gain passageway to Canterlot?"

"Why of course! We are headed there ourselves, wanna join us?" Applebloom exclaimed cheerily.

Sweetie Belles P.O.V:

The older mare stared at us, smiling in what was supposed to be a friendly way, but instead made me inventorially shudder. Scootaloo was studying me intently, noticing my discomfort. She stepped in front of me, shielding me from the mares' view, which I was internally happy for.

Applebloom P.O.V:

Truthfully, this guy made me feel queasy, but my big sis told me to always be polite, and since she's the great pony of honesty, I listened to her. As I guided him towards the train, I noticed Mel's gaze lowered, as if trying to figure something out. She sure was like Twi!

"Say, Mr, what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Dark Love"

That was his brief reply.

"What business do you have in Equestria?"

"The queen invited me to meet her beautiful young princess; I bet she wants to me to become her husband in the near future!" He boasted shamelessly.

I heard Mel snigger in the background.

As I was about to reply, I suddenly heard Sweetie Belle scream, and I whipped my neck around in time to see a hooded figure sweep across the train platform and take Sweetie Belle and my friends, even managing to catch Mel but by surprise.

Without warning, it suddenly headed towards me, and before my eyelids shut I saw Dark Loves malicious smirk being engraved into my memory.


	5. Chapter 4-Questioning

Chapter 4- Questioning

As the four young fillies stirred, hazy black spots entered their line of vision, before blinking them away to be replaced with a terrible sight. Water dripped from damp walls in steady rhythm, cobwebs cloaking murky corners as spiders coiled their sticky silk, anticipating prey. As Scootaloo shifted, her hoof came into contact with an indistinguishable substance of horrible splendour, barely visible beneath the dim lighting.

"Where are we?" asked Sweetie Belle, a slight tremor in her voice.

"I don't know," replied Scootaloo, angry fire burning within her eyes. "I think that creep Dark Love had something to do with it though."

"I know!" agreed Apple Bloom. "I swear that I saw his eyes flash red before I blacked out."

"It doesn't matter!" enthused Scootaloo. "I mean, we haven't been separated right? Remember, we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! When we're together, nothing can go wrong!"

"Sorry to tell you this," said Apple Bloom. "But there is one minor flaw in that."

"What"

"We've been kidnapped by a psychopath."

"Minor details, minor details."

That was Scootaloos intelligent reply.

"Um, guys?"

"What, Sweetie Belle?"

"I think that something is wrong with Mel, she won't wake up…"

Immediately, three concerned ponies rushed towards their friend, taking in her slumped appearance that was a large difference to her usually graceful physique. As they shook her, they heard a stirring in the corner, as Sweetie Belle checked Melody's pulse.

Suddenly, a looming figure rose to a great height and towered over the ponies.

"Guys, I don't think we're alone…" said Scootaloo nervously, her confident demeanour evaporating.

That was the minute that Melody's heart chose to stop

**Hiya! I'm the author, just to say….**

**Mwahhahahahahaha! Cliff hanger!**

**I forgot to mention this previously, I have no claim over the characters except my own and I also own only the plot, all else goes to Lauren Faust and her crew!**

**Anyway, please stay with me for I am updating weekly! Bye!**


End file.
